Yarael Poof
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte =335 BBY | thuiswereld = Quermia | master = Yaddle | padawans = Roron Corobb | sithmaster = | sithapprentice = | sterfte = 27 BBY | rang = Jedi Master | sithrang = | bijnaam = | functie = | combatform = | species = Quermian | geslacht = Man | lengte = 2,64 meter | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Rood, Roze | wapen = Lightsaber geel | vervoer = | affiliatie = Jedi Order, Galactic Republic }} Yarael Poof was een Quermian Jedi Master die zetelde in de Jedi High Council. Biografie Net als alle Quermians was Yarael Poof bijzonder groot, had hij vier armen, twee breinen en geen ruggengraat. Zoals alle Quermians vermeed Yarael Poof alle geweld. Yaddle leidde Yarael Poof op tot een succesvol Jedi. Poof vestigde zijn aandacht tijdens zijn opleiding vooral op het genereren van illusies. Zo slaagde hij om dat wat zijn tegenstanders het meest vreesden, te projecteren in hun geest zoals talloze horden van vijandelijke troepen. Poof vond dat deze tactiek veel averij kon voorkomen en meestal zonder bloedvergieten een conflict beëindigde. Poof was ook bekwaam in Battle Meditation, een zeldzame maar krachtige Force skill. Hij gebruikte deze skill onder andere tijdens de Stark Hyperspace Wars. Yarael Poof was de Jedi Master van de Ithorian Roron Corobb. Yarael Poof was rond 32 BBY de voornaamste van vier Quermian Jedi. Hij zetelde in de Jedi High Council en was gekend voor zijn zachtaardigheid en kalmte tijdens discussies. Yarael Poof sprak niet vaak maar wiebelde meestal zachtjes met zijn lange hals tijdens zittingen van de Council. Hij was aanwezig in de Jedi High Council toen Qui-Gon Jinn Anakin Skywalker voorstelde als The Chosen One. thumb|left|250px|Yarael Poof Poofs grootste daad kwam er naar aanleiding van de megalomane Anoo-dat General Ashaar Khorda. Nadat hij was gestraft door de Galactic Republic plande hij aanvallen op sleutelwerelden als Alderaan en Coruscant. De Council had vernomen dat Korda een oud maar levensgevaarlijk object had kunnen bemachtigen van op de planeet Seylott. Dat object had zo’n kracht dat het een planeet kon verwoesten. Poof stelde zich kandidaat om Coruscant te beschermen tegen de aanval van Korda. Poof besloot te mediteren en hoopte tijdens deze diepe meditatie een storing in de Force te ontdekken die werd veroorzaakt door het object. Poof moest niet lang wachten op een signaal en haastte zich naar de diepste niveau’s van Coruscant. Uiteindelijk bereikte Poof de centrale power generator van de planeet waar hij Korda en zijn krachten tegen het lijf liep. Op hetzelfde moment verschenen twee Bounty Hunters, Zam Wesell en Jango Fett, die net als Poof eisten dat Korda zich zou overgeven en het object zou overhandigen. Korda’s volgelingen openden het vuur en Poof moest zijn Lightsaber gebruiken. Samen met de Bounty Hunters werden de volgelingen verslagen. Toen Poof met de Force wou voorkomen dat het object explodeerde, stak Korda een mes in de borst van Yarael Poof. Hoewel hij zich nog had kunnen redden, offerde de Jedi Master zichzelf op door ervoor te zorgen dat het object niet explodeerde en zo Coruscant veilig te stellen. thumb|right|250px|De dood van Yarael Poof thumb|right|250px| Het lichaam van Yarael Poof In de Jedi Temple werd het lichaam van Yarael Poof daarna verbrand op rituele wijze in het bijzijn van drie andere Quermian Jedi. Mace Windu sprak vol lof over de overleden Poof. Poofs plaats in de Jedi High Council werd ingenomen door Coleman Trebor. Achter de Schermen * Normaal had Poof ook moeten verschijnen in Episode II maar George Lucas vond dat de Quermian te veel leek op de Kaminoans en omdat Poof moeilijk te animeren zou zijn in de Battle of Geonosis * Poof werd ‘gespeeld’ door Michelle Taylor Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Bron *Yarael Poof in de Databank *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *The Essential Guide to Characters *Star Wars: Zam Wesell - Comic Category:Quermians Category:Jedi Masters category:Jedi Council leden